


I will teach you

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Helloween (Band)
Genre: 1970s, 1970s germany, 70s, Abitur, Cigarettes, Fluff, Gay, Germany, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Multi, Reading, Rules, School, Sex, Sexual Content, Studying, Teasing, Teenage AU, Teenagers, Weed, happy relationship, learning, light chocking, shaking, smokin, smoking weed, study, trying to focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: A different kind of learning break ...





	I will teach you

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pure fiction, and all made up by my mind! No money is made from it. I don’t want to disrespect any persons involved in the story nor their family or friends. If you are not comfortable with what I have written, please don’t read it. If you came here by googeling yourself, I am truly sorry that you have found the secret works made up by the crazy minds of fan girls. Again I don’t want to offend anyone, I just enjoy writing and needed character that I could use. Also English is not my first language, so please be gentle and don’t take grammar mistakes to seriously! 
> 
> Have fun & enjoy! Love A!

,, Three point five“ Weiki said, Markus raised an eyebrow. ,, Are you sure?“ ,, Yes? No.... wait, it’s ... no. I don’t know! What even is this shit.“ Markus grinned, turning the book with the answs inside around. ,, You are right“ He said, pointing to the answer on the page. ,, Who even needs this? Why did I decide To get my Abitur? I should have just dropped out after 10th grade and start an training like you.“ ,, Having to cut dead animals into pieces every day isn’t as funny as it may sound.“ Markus said, smiling. ,, Having to calculate the square root from numbers neither.“ ,, This dose not sound funny.“ Markus replies. Weiki rolled his eyes. ,, Well how about you read this page again and I will make us a nice one“ Markus asked, holding the small bag of weed into the air Weiki had bought before coming over to study for his finals. ,, I don’t think getting High will help me learning all this.“ ,, It’s important to relax and take breaks between studying.“ ,, I would prefer some other kind of break.“ Weiki answered, winking.  
,,Read this and then we will have a nice smoke and can make out.“ ,, We could skip the part where I am reading.“ ,, Nah, if you fail your Abitur your parents will put the blame on me and I don’t think your .... body could handle not seeing me for two months or something.“ ,, Pahh, you are thinking ways to bad of me.“ Weiki said, pushing his reading glasses up his nose. ,, Of course not. I am only thinking the best of you! Even though you look like some wanna be John Lennon“ ,, I am some wanna be John Lennon. It took ages to find such glasses.“ ,, Yeah, really can’t understand why no one is selling stuff like this.“ Markus said with an sarcastic undertone. ,, You love it.“ ,, They are alright I guess.“. ,, Keep on talking like this and I will just put it down, so I don’t have to see you anymore!“ ,, Oh come on, don’t be pissed. You look cute!“ ,, Don’t just say this.“ ,, Oh no, come on“ Markus leaned in. ,, Forgive me, please, please, in the name of the lord, may you forgive me.“ ,, Didn’t you wanted to make a joint?“ Markus grinned, pushing Weikis hair out of his face. ,, Only if you say you forgive me.“ ,, Fine, but just that you know I will wear this glasses everyday from now on.“ ,, Yeah, I start to like them. Makes you look like a cute, little, nerdy girlfriend. Like you would carry your books always around. Hey, maybe you could cut a fringe like Olivia Newton-John.“ ,, Fuck of, there’s no way you will get me to cut my hair like a girl! Beside this I don’t look cute and nerdy!“ ,, Yes you do.“ Markus said, pinching Weikis cheek. ,, Fuck off.“ Markus grinned, before giving Weiki the joint he had be rolling while they talked. ,, Give me my lighter.“ Markus handed it over, still grinning while Weiki lit the joint. ,, You would look cute with a fringe tough.“ Weiki rolled his eyes. ,, It will never happen.“ He said. ,, Oh come on.“ Markus teased, leaning forward to kiss his neck. ,, You could be my cute, little girlfriend.“ ,, I don’t wanna be your cute, little girlfriend.“ Weiki hissed, pushing Markus away and turning around. ,, Don’t be pissed now, come one. I thought we would make out.“ ,, Nah, I am not in the mood anymore.“ Weiki answered. ,, Give me my book, I want to read the-“,, Oh do you really want to read this now?“ Markus came closer, hugging his boyfriend from behind and pushing his hair to the side. ,, Yeah“ Weiki said, blindly grabbing for his book. ,, Okay“ Markus said, handing Weiki the book over. ,, Go ahead read.“ He said, waiting until Weiki had found the page he needed and started reading, before placing kisses along his neck again and starting to create a Hickey right under his ear. ,, I...Markus“ ,, No no, go ahead keep reading.“ He whispered, placing his hand on the inside of Weiki tight. ,, You are a tease.“ ,, I Know, keep reading.“ He said with a grin, keeping his hand in place and his mouth on Weikis neck. ,, Markus“ Weiki hissed. ,, Yeah?“ He asked. ,, Could you stop this?“ ,, If I stop you won’t get a second opportunity today.“ ,, What?“ ,, Just keep reading, read it out loud. And you better don’t mess it up.“ ,, Mar-“,, I know, I know. I am such a tease.“ He said, before starting to move his hand and mouth again. ,, Come on, start reading“ He said. ,, Oh, and if you mess up, you will regret later.“ ,, Consider the equation x2...“ Weiki started, voice already shaking. ,, Yeah?“ Markus asked. Closing his eyes, Weiki took a deep breath. ,, Consider“,, Yeah, we already heard this. No repeating. Just read it out, this shouldn’t be to difficult, should it?“ ,, I... no.“ ,, Good. Start again, I won’t give you a third try. If you mess up, you will take the consequences.“ ,, Markus“,, Stop whining. I can also leave if you would prefer this.“ Markus said, mouth still quite close to Weikis ear. ,, If you would leave I wouldn’t get teased and could just jerk off.“ ,, Oh no, you wouldn’t.“ Markus said with a grin. ,, I-why“ ,, Because“ He whispered. ,, You do as I say.“ Weiki hissed, hands shaking. Markus hand softly placed around his neck. ,, Or don’t you?“ He asked, voice a bit bitter compared to his usual voice, squeezing just slightly. ,, I do as you say.“ ,, Good. Continue.“ ,, Consider the equation (x) ^2+x-n=0 where n is an integer lying betw- between 1 to 100.... to 100.“ He stumbled when Markus other hand, the one that wasn’t around his neck, started stroking up and down his inner tight. He tried to continue reading, but Markus was faster. ,, Don’t overplay it, I heard this.“ ,, Turn around.“ He added. Turning around, Weiki looked at Markus as he took the Math book out of his hands, before pushing all his school supplies off the bed and stabbing out the joint. ,, Hey! My stuff!“ ,, I don’t think your stuff is what you should be worried about now.“ Markus decided before grabbing Weikis hips and pushing him down onto his bed. Their lips meet and they shared a messy kiss, Markus hands grabbed his boyfriend wrists and kept them above his head. Weiki was pannting when Markus moved his mouth away, trying to rock his hips against his boyfriend. ,, Don’t move“ Markus commanded, looking still kinda chilled. He always had have more selfcontrol then Weiki when it came to their sexual needs, even tough he was younger and still more a teenager then Weiki was. It was unfair. Markus losed his gribe around his wrists, looking down at his boyfriend, starting to unbutton Weikis shirt and pushing it of his shoulders. Trailing his fingers slowly over the new revealed skin, before crawling down the bed. ,, Don’t forget: don’t move.“ He said again, before starting to push the skin tight pants down, Weiki decide to wear today. 

Now getting ordered to not move might have been easy if it wasn’t for the fact that your boyfriend was going down on you. Weiki tried his best, his hands gripping the headboard of his bed so hard he was affraid to break anything. However his hands losende fast again and when he tried to push it into Markus hair, said grabbed his wrists even before he could touch his hair, pushing his arms aggressively down and holding his wrists down so hard, Weiki was almost sure it would leave marks behind.  
Markus was Good at this, he always had been, since the first time. He knew when his boyfriend was close and this time when he noticed it, he stopped, letting go of his wrists. ,, No, Markus, please not.“ Weiki whined. ,, Shut up, baby. You don’t make the Rules, do you?“ Markus asked, raising an eyebrow. ,, No....“ ,, Good“ He lets this thumb wander over Weikis bottom lip, watching as said opened his mouth by gasping, looking up with big blue eyes, checks flushed and brown,long hair sticking to his face. ,, You look quite pretty like this, baby. Maybe I should keep you on the edge more often, longer.“ ,, No“ Weiki whimpered. ,, Markus, please no.“ ,, You don’t get to tell me what to do, baby. Keep talking back and I will not let you cum at all today. Or tomorrow. Or the whole week.“ He grinned, before pushing his thumb into Weikis mouth. Now Markus was a men of his word, he always had been. It was something Weiki had to learn, in the begging he tried to tease the fuck out of Markus, but he soon learned that if Markus said something he meant it and Weiki loved it and hated it.

Well, in the beginning Markus wasn’t to sure about the whole topic, it was Weiki who brought up the topic and idea of making their sex life a bit more ... just a bit more. In the begging Markus wasn’t the biggest of fan of it, not sure if he could actually act the way he now did so naturally, but it turned out, he loved it. The first time the topic came up, he said no. But after having Weiki tease him an entry day, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.  
It was the kind of night where you woke up with marks all over your body and Weiki woke up with a LOT of marks.  
Markus loved leaving marks behind, he loved hickeys, well at least leaving them behind. The morning after this he woke up with big purple, hickeys, all over his neck and well... his inner tights.  
Markus loved leaving them behind as well as fingerprints or biting marks, Weiki on the other hand wasn’t to sure. He didn’t minded Markus being rough, he didn’t minded having handprints all over his body, he didn’t minded when Markus marked his tights, because no one would see it. But he hated hickeys on his neck, he hated it because everyone could see it, his Mom stared at it, his friends at school teased him about it and asked who gave him the hickeys, people he didn’t liked talked about it. But god, Markus loved sucking at his throat until the big marks appeared.  
Markus looked down at him, smiling slightly. ,, You are such a pretty, little thing.“ He whispered, leaning down to place kisses along his boyfriends neck, before carefully baiting down. Weiki moaned, Markus hands gripping his and pressing them into the pillow above his head. Markus licked over the redness he had left with his teeth, starting to suck underneath it to create another hickey, his boyfriend whimpering and his legs trembling, hips trying to grind against Markus leg. ,, You want to cum?“ ,, Yeah“ Weiki breathed. ,, Dose not sound like you really need to.“ Markus answered, grinning to himself. ,, Please Markus, please! You have been a tease the whole time. I... please.“ ,, Mmh.... get me off first, and if you are good enough maybe I am willing to go down on you again.“ Weiki tried to nestle his hands free but Markus wouldn’t let go. ,, Markus“ He whined. ,, Yeah, yeah. Alright“ He laughed, letting Weikis hand go, before rolling over and laying down. Weiki sat on his tights, giving him a short kiss on the lips, before starting to unzip Markus jeans and pushing it down, moving down the bed as well. ,, Pretty hurried baby, I will only go down on you when I am pleased with you.“ Weiki stopped for a second, but he desperately wanted to cum, he was not in the mood to take actually time to worship his boyfriend and he knew that Markus secretly wasn’t in the mood neither to get teased, because there was a dark petch on his underwear that showed he was just as exited and worked up. He was just ways better in overplaying it. Weiki moved down Markus legs before he was at the right high. ,, If you don’t do a good job you will just have to stay horny for the next week, or maybe two? Depends on my mood.“ Markus warned before placing his hand in his boyfriends hair. They locked eyes one last time. ,, Oh and don’t try to get yourself off while getting me off, will lead to same results as when you do a shitty job.“ Markus added, grinning at his boyfriend surprised face. ,, What are you waiting for? Get to work!“ He then Commanded, putting pressure on his grip in his boyfriends hair.  
Now, Weiki might have been just as good as Markus but Markus was still better at selfcontroll and it drove drove him crazy how calm his boyfriend was, he wasn’t trembling nor shaking. He was moaning yes, he had a hard grip on Weikis hair, it almost hurted and he was still in control, there was no denying about it. 

Still, it didn’t took him long to cum and when he finished Weiki moved up again, laying down next to his boyfriend. Markus petted his check, placing a kiss on Weikis nose, before grinning and slowly moving down his boyfriend body. ,, Don’t rip wisps off my head, Kay?“ He placed his hands on his boyfriends tight, placing his lips on the inside of it, sucking a hickey before placing a small kiss to it. He could feel Weikis legs trembling as he got to work, his hands trying to not grip his hair to hard. Markus continue to tease him, dranging it out some more until Weiki was begging again, his legs pushing against the sheets and Markus head. Shortly after he came too, Markus whipped his face at the sheets before crawling back up and hugging his boyfriend close. Burrying his face in Weikis hair and letting his hand wander over his arm. ,, Markus?“ ,, Yeah“ ,, I hate you for teasing me all the time.“ They laughed. ,, You Love it. Also don’t be so bratty or you will regret it next time we are having sex.“ Markus grinned, reaching for the cigarettes and lighting one. ,, Hey, give me one too!“ Weiki griped. Markus hold the hand with the cigarette in front of him, Weiki took it, taking a blow before shifting closer to Markus.  
They laid like this for some time, smoking half the package before Weiki made a noise. ,, Do you want to listen to some music?“ ,, Yeah sure, why not.“ Markus answered, letting his boyfriend get up from the bed.

,,Do not look at my ass.“ Weiki said as he got up from his bed. ,, I am not“ Markus said, grinning. Sitting up on the bed as Weiki came back after putting on some kiss vinyl. Drawing him closer by his hips and resting his chin on Weikis belly, before looking up at him. ,, What?“ Weiki asked, Running his hands through Markus hair. ,, You want a second round already?“ ,, I am 16, I can get it up like every ten minutes.“ He said, grinning. ,,Mmh, okay. But we only have like 30 minutes before your parents come home.“ ,, Mmh, you really know how to get me in the mood, baby. Takling about my parents.“ ,, Oh shut up! Don’t think it would lift your mood when your parents walked in on us.“ ,, Yeah, you are right. Come here“ He tossed his boyfriend on the bed by his hips. Smiling down at him before pushing his hand down between their two bodies.


End file.
